dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Choi Soo Young
Perfil * '''Nombre:''' SooYoung (수영) * '''Nombre Coreano: '''Choi Soo Young (최수영) * '''Nombre Chino: '''Ch'oe Suyŏng (崔秀榮) * '''Profesión:''' Cantante, Modelo, Actriz, Compositora, DJ * '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''10 de febrero de 1990 (25 años) * '''Lugar de nacimiento:''' Gwangju, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. * '''Estatura:''' 1.70 cm * '''Peso:''' 45 kg * '''Signo zodiacal:''' Acuario * '''Tipo de sangre:''' O * '''Familia:''' Padres, Hermana mayor ([[Choi Soo Jin]]) * '''Relación Sentimental: '''[[Jung Kyung Ho]] * '''Agencia:''' [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:SM_Entertainment SM Entertainment] Biografía Pre-Debut Choi Soo-young nació en Gwangju, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur, el 10 de febrero de 1990. Fue descubierta por el SM Casting System a través de la SM Open Audition del 2000. Luego audicionó para Korea-Japan Ultra Idol Duo Audition, en 2002, y ganó el primer lugar, marcando su debut en la escena musical japonesa con la banda Route-0 junto a Malina Takahashi. Sooyoung se graduó de JeongShin Women High School (En Coreano: 정신 여자 고등학교) en 2009 y actualmente se especializa en artes y teatro en la Universidad de Chung-Ang. Después de ganar el primer lugar en la Korea-Japan Ultra Idol Duo de 2002, Sooyoung fue enviada a Japón y debutó como miembro del dúo Route 0, junto a Malina Takahashi. La banda sacó tres sencillos: “Waku! Waku! It’s Love”, “Start”, y “Painting”. Sooyoung habla coreano y japonés de manera fluida y un inglés conversacional. Accidente El Domingo 28 de Agosto de 2011, mientras se dirigía en coche con su hermana hacia un evento de caridad en un hospital infantil, su coche colisiono con un motorista que circulaba en sentido contrario. Este accidente hizo que Sooyoung tuviera una fractura de coxis y tuviera que olvidar su agenda, no pudiendo asistir al concierto de "SMTOWN LIVE in TOKYO SPECIAL EDITION" ni al concierto de las Girls´ Generation por Taiwan en su gira de 2011. Durante su estancia en el hospital, grabo un mensaje en coreano e ingles dirigido a sus fans, en el que daba gracias por todo el apoyo y preocupación que había surgido por su accidente. El 27 de Septiembre de 2011, totalmente recuperada, volvió a retomar su agenda oficial con su grupo Girls' Generation y con su compañía S.M. Entertainment. Carrera Carrera como Solista En 2008, Sooyoung y Yuri (Compañera de Girls’ Generation) cantaron “Kkok” (Hangul: “꼭”) para el tema de apertura de la miniserie de TV de la SBS Working Mom (Hangul: 워킹 맘). Compositora/Escritora de Canciones Ella hizo su debut como compositora/escritora de canciones, con la canción "How Great Is Your Love", de Girls' Generation del tercer álbum The Boys, y, junto con otros miembros ,Yuri y Seohyun, escribieron la canción "Baby Maybe", de Girls' Generation del cuarto album, I Got a Boy, Junto con Yuri y Sunny, escribiero la cancion Beep Beep para el tercer album Japones, Love & Peace. Actuación Sooyoung interpreto un papel en la novela Unstoppable Marriage (Coreano: 못말리는 결혼) de la KBS 2TV, al lado de Yuri. Co-protagonizó con Lee Yeon-hee y Kangin en la comedia romántica Hello, Schoolgirl (En Coreano: 순정만화; Sunjeong Manhwa) que salió en noviembre de 2008, donde actuó como Jeong Da-jeong. El 7 de marzo de 2010, realizó un cameo en la miniserie de la SBS Paradise Ranch protagonizada por sus compañeros de disquera Changmin y Lee Yeon-hee. También salió en “Oh! My Love to You” (Korean: “너만을 느끼며”; or también llamada “Feeling Only You”) por The Blue (Kim Min-jong and Son Ji-chang), junto a su compañera Tiffany. Realizó un cameo en A Gentleman’s Dignity en el Cap.5 Ahora está realizando un nuevo dorama llamado The 3rd Hospital, en el cual está con grandes actores de Corea, y se emitirá a finales de Julio. El 27 de mayo del 2013 fue estrenado su nuevo drama llamado Dating Agency Cyrano, que también cuenta con grandes actores una trama divertida y llena de romance. Conducción de TV Antes de su debut como miembro de Girls’ Generaton, era una VJ del M.net Hello Chat de 2005, al lado de Kangin de Super Junior. También trabajo como DJ de radio con Sungmin de Super Junior en DMB ChunBangJiChuk Radio (Hangul: 천방지축 라디오; lit. Reckless Radio) de Julio de 2007 a Enero de 2008. De mayo a noviembre de 2009, fue presentadora para el show infantil de la MBC TV Fantastic Duo (En Coreano: 환상의 짝꿍) junto a Oh Sang-jin (Hangul: 오상진), y Kim Je-dong (Hangul: 김제동). En Mayo del 2012 se convierte en nueva MC de Midnight TV Entertainment junto a Yoon Do Hyun. Modelaje Antes de su debut con Girls’ Generation, Sooyoung modelo con su compañero de Route 0 Takahashi para la línea de ropa de Chubbygang en 2003. Al poco tiempo de su regreso de Japón, apareció en un anuncio de TV de Samsung AnyCall con Park Jeong-Ah (Hangul: 박정아) en 2004. Con su compañera Yoona, Sooyoung modelo para SFAA Seoul Collection: Lee Joo-Young Fashion Show 2008-09 en el Seoul Hakyohul Exhibition Hall el 20 de marzo de 2008. Tuvo una sesión de fotos con Seohyun y Yuri, para el fotógrafo de la QTV. La sesión de fotos, llamada “Dreaming Water”, es una campaña por Cosmopolitan Magazine em conjunto con la UNICEF para promover la preservación del agua y por un medioambiente limpio. El 29 de Marzo de 2010, Sooyoung, junto con Taeyeon, Yuri, Yoona y Seohyun, fue contratada para la campaña de Nintendo Korea de la consola portátil Nintendo DSi. Dramas * [[My Spring Day |My Spring Day ]](MBC, 2014) * [[Dating Agency; Cyrano]] (tvN 2013) * [[The 3rd Hospital]] (tvN, 2012) * [[A Gentleman’s Dignity]] (SBS, 2012) ''cameo'' * [[Sazae-san 3]] (Fuji TV, 2011) cameo * “[[Oh! My Lady |Oh! My Love to You]]” (SBS, 2010) * [[Paradise Ranch]] (SBS, 2010) Cameo * [[Unstoppable Marriage]] (KBS 2TV, 2007) Peliculas * I AM (2012) * Hello, Schoolgirl (KBS, 2008) Tema para dramas * Wind Flower para [[My Spring Day]] (2014) * ''Please! ''tema para Working Mom (2008) junto a Yuri Temas para Animes * Inuyasha – I am (Korean ver.) (2005) Colaboraciones * The First Memories (Neomaneul Neuggimyeon) (feat [[Tiffany]]) (14-Mayo-2009) Videos Musicales *'''2012:''' I Want To See You - Hi.ni *'''2010: ''' Go Calorie - Ddoongs (Gil y Hyung Don) ft. Jung In Anuncios *'''2013:''' Double M *'''2013:''' Tommy Hilfiger Denim (junto a Seohyun) *'''2012:''' Llang *'''2011:''' Dior Snow (junto a Jessica, Yuri, Sunny, Hyoyeon y Tiffany) *'''2010:''' Biotherm (junto a Tiffany y Yuri) *'''2009:''' Banana Milk and Post Granola Cereal *'''2004:''' Skoolooks Uniform (junto a Jang Keun Suk y Yoo Ah In) *'''2003:''' Samsung Anycall Haptic (Chubbygang Clothing Line) Programas de TV * Midnight TV Entertainment (SBS, 2012-2014) * Shinhwa Broadcast (Ep 47/48, 2013) * Quiz on Korea (KBS1, 2012) * We Got Married Season 2 (Ep 45 ,52 & 69, 2010) * Invincible Youth (Ep 22/23, 2010) * [[Hello Baby!]] (KBS Joy, 2009) * [[We Got Married]] (MBC, 2009) * Fantastic Duo’ (with Kim Jae Dong) (MBC,2009 ) * Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) * Girls Generation (MTV, 2007) * Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Programas de Radio * Reckless Radio (2007-2008) * M.Net Hello Chat! (2005) Reconocimientos * '''2014 MBC Drama Awards: '''Premio a la excelencia, Actriz en una Miniserie * '''2013 6th Style Icon Awards:''' Best K-Style Award * '''2013 SBS Entertainment Awards:''' New Rookie Award (Categoria MC) Curiosidades * '''Grupo K-Pop:''' [[Girls' Generation]] ** '''Sub-grupo: '''[[SooHyoYul]] * '''EX Grupo: '''[[Route 0]] * '''Posición''': 5ta Vocalista de apoyo, 3ra Rapera principal y 4ta bailarina principal. * '''Fanclub: '''Sooyoungsters * '''Familia''':''' '''Padre, Madre y Hermana mayor * '''Educación:''' Instituto para chicas Jungshin * '''Aficiones:''' Ver películas y navegar por internet * '''Especialidades:''' Bailar jazz * '''Idiomas:''' Coreano (Fluido), Japonés (Fluido), Ingles (Medio) y Chino (Básico) * '''Religión:''' Cristiana * '''Numero favorito:''' 8 * '''Color favorito:''' Rosa * '''Personalidad''': Es una persona alegre a la que le gusta vivir aventuras y pasarlo bien. * Fue la integrante número cinco en entrar en SNSD. * Le encanta ver películas y navegar por internet. * Ella habla con fluidez el japonés y también tiene cierto dominio del inglés. * Es la más alta del grupo. * Cuando duerme dicen que suele roncar. * Odia pasar miedo. Tampoco le gustan las películas de terror ni los programas del mismo género. * Es la más bromista, carismática y graciosa del grupo junto con [[Yoona]]. * Ama comer, por eso la apodaron como Diosa de la Comida (Shikshin). * Cantó el opening "I Am" de Inuyasha en versión coreana. * Fue parte del dueto [[Route 0]] junto a [[Malina Takahashi]]. Solo sacaron 3 sencillos. * Fue invitada en el programa de "[[Invincible Youth]]" junto a [[Sunny]] y [[Kwon Yu Ri|Yuri]]. * Sabe bailar jazz y algunos bailes de salón. * Suelen contratarla para anuncios de belleza. * Su lugar favorito para visitar es EE.UU.. * Su estación favorita es el invierno. * Entre el amor y la amistad, ella opta por esta última. * Asistio en el 2012 a la boda de [[Min Sun Ye|Sun Ye]] * Las Soshis están de acuerdo en que su rostro sin maquillaje es igual de bonito que con maquillaje. * Ha participado en algunos programas de radio como "DMB ChunBangJiChuk Radio" junto a [[Sungmin]] de [[Super Junior]] y en algunos programas de televisión como "Fantastic Duo" o "Midnight TV Entertainment". * En 2011 tuvo un accidente de coche con su hermana y se fracturó el coxis. Tuvo que ser hospitalizada y se perdió el "SMTOWN LIVE in TOKYO SPECIAL EDITION" y el concierto en Taiwan en su gira del 2011. * En 2012 debutó como actriz con el dorama "The 3rd Hospital" donde interpretó a Lee Ui Jin, una chica enferma. * Tiene una hermana mayor que actuó también en el dorama "The 3rd Hospital" con el personaje de mismo nombre. * En 2013 interpretó a Kong Min Young, una divertida joven con un gran espíritu luchador, en el dorama "[[Dating Agency; Cyrano|Dating Agency Cyrano]]". * El significado del nombre de Choi Sooyoung es pétalo de una flor de lujo * Se puede comer tres cucharadas de helado en 5 minutos. * Uno de sus pasatiempos incluyen el descubrimiento de nuevas expresiones faciales cuando se enfrenta al espejo sin maquillaje. * Ella ganó el premio al talento más cómico en el Premio de la Chica del 2009. * A ella le gustan los hombres altos con anchos hombros, espaldas bien, y de nuevo en forma de V. * Apodada la princesa Alegre por su personalidad encantadora. Es considerado uno de los miembros más amigable en el grupo. * Un miembro del TRAX le enseñó a tocar la batería, mientras que Sungmin le enseñó a tocar la guitarra. * El nombre que se quiere dar a sus hijos el futuro que ser Hid o Cenicienta. * Quedo en el puesto #66 de los '''100 rostros''' más hermosos del mundo 2013. * El 3 de enero del 2014 SM entertainment confirmó la relación entre Sooyoung y [[Jung Kyung Ho|Jung kyung]] * Quedo en el puesto #64 de los '''100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2014.''' * Comparte dia de cumpleaños con '''Naeun '''de '''Apink''' y''' Seulgi''' de '''Red Velvet.[[Usuario:Sooyoung90|Sooyoung90]] ([[Usuario discusión:Sooyoung90|discusión]]) 09:26 13 may 2015 (UTC)''' Enlaces *Instagram : [https://instagram.com/syofgg/ Syofgg] *Weibo : [http://weibo.com/u/5038104889 Forever_young24] Galería